spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemy of The Within
Enemy of The Within is the 10th Episode of The End of My Soul. Created and Directed by TheSethMovieChannel Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Dr. Walter Bishop (last apperance) *The Monster *Hank Hill *MacGyver (debut) *Squidward (archive sound) *Sandy Cheeks *Daryl Dixon *Peter Griffin *Olivia Dunham (debut) * Sheldon J. Plankton Musical Numbers Stay Together for The Kids Story After SpongeBob saw Dr. Walter Bishop standing there. The Monster was about to attack SpongeBob & Dr. Walter Bishop, but random s*** went wrong. SpongeBob: Shut up and die!!!! yes!!! The Monster: You shut up, moron. i don't even know you. Then, after that, The Monster kills Walter Bishop with his claws, Walter's final words where Walter: "Go back to hell where you came from you scary monster!" SpongeBob & Timmy where in shock, then, The Monster looked at them, then the 2 ran to the door, and locked it. Timmy: "I think we need shelter like now!" SpongeBob: "Ok, we will find shelter Timmy" The two were finding a shelter, meanwhile, 24 hours ago, Sandy was crushed by rocks (Homecoming) and she was killed, then, Plankton was carring her body to his lair. 24 hours later, Sandy was resurrected again by Plankton. Plankton: Go get those bastards. 7 hours later, SpongeBob & Timmy found a shelter, serveal people where inside the shelter. MacGyver: Oh god guys, what's going on there? SpongeBob: Walter is dead! The Monster killed him with his claws! you guys better run! MacGyver: Ok, thank you! MacGyver, Olivia, Peter, Daryl, Hank, SpongeBob & Timmy where getting the hell out of there. Until Plankton shows up and he took Peter, Hank & Olivia to his lair to get killed. 9 hours later, They got the hell out of there. And they were running as hell. SpongeBob: Guys, Where's Olivia, Hank & Peter? MacGyver: Shit, Plankton got them! Timmy: Guys, Plankton's giving us a message Plankton: "This is Plankton here, you people are not going to surviue long, because The Monster will come to kill your ass! That means u MacGyver, Daryl, SpongeBob & Timmy, you won't save the 3 surivours and guess what, i will be making a portal at the end. So that means everyone will die. You will not stop me! I'm powerful than everyone else on the universe!" SpongeBob: Guys, We need to go to Plankton's Lair to save them! MacGyver: Good idea SpongeBob, let's go save them! They where running to save them, until Sandy appeared in the middle of nowhere. Sandy: You will not save them! i am going to kill you all to death! SpongeBob: Oh shit. ''To Be Continued.... '' Production It Continues The Events from Homecoming. Episode 10 is called Enemy of The Within. Production of this episode begin in August 18. Tina SquarePants as SpongeBob's Sister. comes in this Episode. Sir Sandy comes in this episode. Squidward comes back as well. Episode 11 will be the 2 part season finale. and Part 2 will be the season 2 premiere. Category:Episodes Category:Music Category:2013 Category:The End of My Soul